A Night To Remember
by TricksKY
Summary: My first one-shot! Easy read, and fast read. KakaAnko, hope you enjoy.


A Night to Remember

**AN:** Haha. This is the thing that 'peeked' my interests. HOPE YOU ENJOY this thing… Called 'A night to Remember'

The sun was just about to slip into a slumber. The night was still live as for the number one couple in the Konaha, Hatake Kakashi and Mitarashi Anko. Yet Kakashi was still on a mission just about to come home to night, and he promised to be at Anko's door exactly when he got home.

Kakashi was walking on the main road - the one connected to the konaha – with his partner, Sarutobi Asuma. Tonight would be one of the most amazing nights, Kakashi would ever encounter, only if it goes as he plans.

Asuma looked over to Kakashi, "Are you ready pal?"

"I am," Kakashi said confidently.

"You love her a lot, don't you?"

"A lot indeed, don't you love Kurenai?"

"Been married to her for five years, of course I love her."

"You're only in your 'honeymoon' phase. I might not last forever."

"Stop killing my hopes. Now you should have some encouragement when you ask her, so you can do it!"

"Thanks for encouraging me Asuma, but I won't need it."

"Just do it today bud, exactly when you get home."

"That's what I plan for. Hope it really works though."

"It will. Trust me, you're pretty much irresistible."

"Will you cut it out? I've never been in this situation or in love so it's difficult for me."

"Neither has Anko. Just trust me pal, she will say what you want."

"I hope so," Kakashi said thinking about Anko.

Back at the Konaha, Anko and Kurenai both were at her apartment. Anko was irritated that Kakashi wasn't back yet, while Kurenai was having the time of her life.

"Anko calm down. They will be back," Kurenai said slopping down the couch.

"I'm not worried about that. Kakashi has been acting weirdly lately. I think he might want to… you know," Anko said biting her nails.

"No he doesn't. He's madly in love with you. He will never do anything like that, "Kurenai said slowly. "Asuma said they will be back soon, maybe around an hour later."

"I want to see Kakashi. I want to run into his arms and never let go. I want to feel his heart beat in my ear, while his tight arms wrap around me."

"You really love him, don't you?"

"Oh, you don't even know."

"You don't even know how much I love Asuma."

"Sorry, but he's an ass to Kakashi sometimes."

"He might be, but I love him," Kurenai said getting back on the couch.

"Do you think he lied about when he gets back, he'll come right to us?"

"Kakashi is a man of his words."

"I know, he's amazing," Anko said with floating hearts around her head.

"Oh, you so love him."

All of a sudden there was a knock on the door. Anko got so excited she ran to the door, but didn't open it in time and ran face first into the door. All went black.

Kurenai was shocked and got up, pushed anko to the side and slowly opened the door. There stood Asuma and Kakashi. Well Kakashi was on his knee with a box.

"Where the fuck is Anko?" Kakashi asked getting up.

Kurenai pointed to the unconscious Anko lying on the ground. Kakashi was horrified and slowly picked up Anko. He carried her bridal style all the way to her bedroom. Asuma yelled, "Kakashi, you know this place all too well."

"Shut up, you know Kurenai's."

Kurenai punched Asuma's arm, hard. Asuma made this weird grunting noise and grasped his arm tightly, "Damn girl. You have a strong punch."

"Oh, you'll never know," Kurenai said patting his other arm.

"Guys, it's late. It's better off if you guys leave now," Kakashi said trying to get rid of them.

Asuma and Kurenai got a hint and left without questions or concern. There Anko was, lying on her bed, unconscious while Kakashi strip in front of her unconscious body. Kakashi smiled to himself, "You're such a loser. Running into the door when you knew I was waiting behind the door."

Anko started to regain conscious, slowly opening her eyes to see the lights dimmed and admittedly thought someone had captured her. She felt some cushioning under her back, and knew she was on her bed. She rubbed her head and flight a slight bump with a pinch of pain later. She sat up and noticed that cloths were on the ground, not her cloths but male cloths. She got up, grabbed a kunai and went to the source of noise, the kitchen.

Kakashi was getting himself a sake to drink until Anko would wake up. He felt stressed by going home to an unconscious girlfriend lying on the ground when he was ready to propose. He went to her couch and sat down hard. To find a kunai pointed right at his face. He looked up and saw it was Anko as she slowly put the kunai away.

She flung herself to him and hugged him as tight as she can. Kakashi kissed her firmly as he whispers, "I'm home honey."

"Oh, I haven't noticed," She whispers back.

"I love you," Kakashi said.

"I love you more."

Anko got up from him and said walking away, "Welcome home but I'm sleepy."

"Wait," Kakashi said getting up and following her.

She didn't want to talk to Kakashi because she still afraid he would… end their relationship. Kakashi on the other hand had a different mind. He opened the door that she just closed on her face and turned her around and asked, "What wrong with you today? Did the door hit you too hard?"

"No," Anko said.

Kakashi grabbed her up her arms and tossed her on the bed. He went over her just centimetres from her face and whispers, "You know I love you."

"Yes I do," She said lying there looking into his pitch black eyes and felt the warmth that they give.

"Then do me this honor," He said pulling her to the end of the bed.

Now she was sitting up on the edge if the bed and he was on one knee. He smiled and pulled something out of his back pocket. He slowly opened it and asked, "Will you marry me?"

All was quiet. She kept looked back at him then the diamond ring. Back and forth she looks until she sees the smile that he has on his face. She knew that he would do anything to protect her and make sure she's safe.

She opened her mouth trying to let out some air but no words came out. She started to breathe heavily as he kissed her. She mumbled her answer slowly as she falls into a deep slumber.

"What did you say?" Kakashi said trying to get her answer.

He knew it was worse to wake her up than to hear a no, so he didn't bother to nudge her anymore. He lies beside her and whispers into her ear, "Good night my love."

Anko thought, _he asked me to marry him. What do I say? I just made it look like I said something, but what do I say? I've been with him for five years, and I really love him._ She took her time to think and knew her answer.

The sun rays slid through the window and went straight into the couple's eyes. Anko woke up first and her eyes went straight to Kakashi. Kakashi's one eye was open, ready to greet hers. Kakashi smiled and whispered, "Good morning beautiful."

She smiled, "Yes."

**AN:** OH YES! Kind of short for a one-shot, I'm sorry. I promise next one-shot will be a long one, but it needs a good plot. I really thought this was rushed… but you can be the judge. Thanks for everything! Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
